RHD
by XxDikaSxX
Summary: YAY, it's my second story. Hope you readers like it. (Sorry bad grammar.")
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**Alright... So this is my new story, and I hope this will be a good one. Time to start**

"Yay New card." Human speaking.

"_Uwahaha im great!"_ human thought.

'You are great' spirit talking.

'_HAAHAHA' _spirit thought.

"**IM A MONSTER!" **monster or beast speaking.

"_**HAHAHAHHA" MONSTER THOUGHT.**_

**R.H.D (Rock Hard Duelist)**

**Chapter 1: Fresh beginning.**

A beautiful morning in New Domino City, bird chirping, leaf get blowed by wind, beautiful sunshine, and- "GAH! I'M LATE! MOVE! MOVE!" Beautiful sunshine, and- "GET AWAY FROM THE WAY! I'M LATE!" So... beautiful sunshine, and- "AHHH! I TRIPPED, I TRIPPED, IT'S HURT, IT'S HURT!" damnit, who the hell interrupted my dialogue, hah? And who the heck is that Bluenette? Oh, I know that guy. That was this story protagonist. Uhhh... I think his name was Tomato or something, meh... I forgot his name, the point is this guy was late to Duel academy entry test. Let's just change the P.O.V.

**Main Protagonist P.O.V.**

Gah! How could I late in this important exam, damn my bad sleeping habits, I hope I don't miss the test. "WOOF! WOOF!" "Gah! That dog still after me!"

Behind me there's a brown dog chasing me. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! Go chase someone else instead!" Damn, how could this happen?

**Flashback (5 minute ago.)**

"AHHH! I TRIPPED, I TRIPPED, IT'S HURT, IT'S HURT!" Then, I fell down and hit a dog.

**Now.**

"_Oh yeah that happen." _"UWAH!" and... The dog get me.

**One fierce fight later.**

And there I was standing with bruises, and torn in my clothes. "Finally, arrive it in time." Oohhh I think I'm gonna pass out now. Yep, I think the ground look soft. Alright pass out here for five minutes then go to the test.

"Hey you. Are you one of students who going to take the test?" A guy wearing purple clothes ask me. "Uhhh... Yeah why?"

"Then you better enter, because the test is almost over." "Oh, ok. Thanks."

"..." "..."

"WHAT! THE TEST IS ALMOST OVER!" I shouted. "Eh... Yes. The truth is, the test should end hours ago. But the Chancellor said that every student need to take the test."

"Why didn't you tell this sooner?" I ask him. "Why should I?"

"Gahhh! Forget it. I'm out from here." I said while I ran to the exam place. "Good luck!" That annoying guy said.

**3rd Person P.O.V(That mean me!)**

"Contestan number 77 please come to the stadium in 5 minutes or you will get disqualified." Said the announcer.

**Five minutes later.**

"Professor Crowler, it's already five minutes should we disqualified this guy?" One of the teacher ask. "Yes we should." Crowler said.

"Contestan number 77 will be marked as absent, and will get disqu-"

"I MADE IT IN TIME!" Someone shouted from the balcony. Then jump to the arena.

"Contestant number 77, Minato Hayashi has arrived!"

Stare, stare, and stare. "Why everyone stared at me? I'm pretty sure my intro was cool enough."

"So... who's going to test me?" The bluenette ask. "No one will, why? Because your late." Crowler tell him with scowl. "Eeekkh... I late. Well that was better, because hero always come late."

"... You will get disqualified, hope you luck next year." Crowler said while grinning. "What!? You can't do that!" Minato said while crying anime tears.

"Wait crowler how about if I duel him instead?" Said a teacher with black hair and goatie. "?! Wait I know you, you was the same guy that tell me that the test is almost over."

"Yep that's me. So how about the offer?" The teacher ask.

"Okay I'll let you duel him. But, how about if you use your real deck instead?" Crowler said while grinning. "Heh fair enough. Hey boy,are you brave enough to take on my real deck?"

"Of course I am! Now let's duel!"

"Oh yeah, the name are Marco, and I will go first. Draw!

**Minato Hayashi**

**Vs**

**Marco**

**Marco LP: 4000 Hand: 6. TURN: 1**

"I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." The sapphired colored dragon appeared at the word.

Luster Dragon - (LvL: 4.) - (Atk: 1900 / Def: 1600) - (dragon / wind)

"Now I active double summon, and summon Gene warped warwolf!" A hologram of white warwolf appeared.

Gene warped warwolf – (LVL: 4) – (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 100) – (Beast warrior / earth)

"How do you summon two monster at one turn, are you a cheater?" Minato asked.

"Of course not, that because my double summon effect. It let me conduct two normal summon this turn." Marco explained.

"I set one face down card and end my turn."

**End phase. Hand: 2**

"My turn, Draw!" Minato draw his sixth card

**Minato LP: 4000 Hand: 6. TURN: 2**

"Two monster, and one face down card in my opponent field, yep clearly disadvantages field." Minato said. "So are you going to surrender now?" Marco asked.

"Like hell I will, we're just getting started. And I will show you a cards that you never seen before! Now I summon Stickman RHG: Yoyo!" Minato shouted, placing his card into his duel disk.

Immedietly a flash of blue light filled the arena, and there appeared a blue stick figure holding a yoyo as a weapon.

Stickman RHG: Yoyo – (LVL: 4) – (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 400) – (warrior / earth)

"Stickman card!? Isn't that one of rare stickman deck series?" Marco asked surprised.

"Yes, but it's seem that you have heard of it." Minato said with grin.

"Rare or not that monster only have 1600 attack point, it's lower than my luster dragon." Marco tell him.

"Now I active my Yoyo effect! Once per turn it'll let me discard any number of cards from my hand to destroy extacly number of trap or spell card in the field. And with that I will discard Stickman RHG: Gel to the graveyard to destroy your face down card!" Minato place his card to the graveyard. "Yoyo, use sonic swing!" Minato roared when his monster destroyed Marco card.

"Damn." Maro growled when his face down card revealing mirror force. "Mirror force, wow that was dangerous card you set there."

"Still lower than my monsters attack point." Marco told him. "Not for long. Now I actived my Spell card, Anger of stick. This card can increase one Stickman monster card attack point by 700 point until the end phase of this turn." Minato shouted while activing his spell card from his hand.

'Wohooo!' The monster shouted when his power grow stronger.

Stickman RHG: Yoyo ATK: 2300

"Now Yoyo attack Luster dragon!" Minato ordered his monster to attack.

'Yihaaa!' Yoyo charged ahead. 'Groar!' Luster dragon cried before get destroy.

**Marco LP: 3600. **

"Now I set one face face down card and end my turn."

"Not bad... For a newbie like you." Marco told him. "Haha thanks, but Im not a newbie. Now it's your turn."

**End phase. Hand: 2**

"Draw." Marco drawed his third card.

**Marco LP: 3600 Hand: 3. TURN: 3**

"_Not much to play" _Marco thought. "Gene warped warwolf attack Yoyo, and send it to pieces." Marco ordered his monster to attack.

"Not so fast. I actived my second Anger of stick!" Minato revealed his face down card. "Quick spell!?" Marco shouted. "Yes." Minato answered.

Stickman RHG: Yoyo ATK: 2300

Warwolf attack but Yoyo gains power up, and counter attacked it.

**Marco LP: 3300**

"I... End my turn."

**End phase. Hand: 3**

"Hehe sweet. Draw!" The blue haired boy drawed his third card.

**Minato LP: 4000 Hand: 3. TURN: 4**

"Yoyo, go attack Marco directly!" Running as fast as it could, The yoyo wielder swing it's yoyo to attack His oppenent. "Gah!" Marco winced while shielding his face with it's his duel disk.

**Marco LP: 1700**

"I end my turn"

**End phase. Hand: 4**

."Hah... It's been a while since I have fun dueling like this." The teacher sighed happily. Minato end his turn. "My turn, draw!"

**Marco LP: 1700 Hand: 4. TURN: 5**

"_Finally counter attack." _Marco thought in his mind. "Now I active pot of greed, to draw two card from my deck." Activing his spell card from his hand. "Now it's time to attack! I summon Chainsaw insect in attack mode!" An insect monster with chainsaw mouth appeared in the field.

Chainsaw insect – (LVL: 4) – (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 0) – (insect / earth)

"Now attack Yoyo, and shred it to pieces!" Chainsaw Insect attack at it's master command.

"Not so fast! I active Stick for stick!" Minato actived his trap card. "Stick for stick? What's that?" Marco asked. "Let me explained Stick for stick is a trap card that can only actived when stickman monster card get attacked by oppenent monster, It's let me to special summon stickman card from my graveyard in attack position and change the attack to the special summoned monster. And of course I choose Stickman Rhg: Gel!"

Flash of orange light filled the arena, and there appeared orange stick figure.

Stickman RHG: Gel – (LVL: 3) – (ATK: 800 / DEF: 200) – (warrior / earth)

'Uwaaa!' Gel screamed in pain when get attacked by chainsaw insect. "Chainsaw insect effect active. After this card attack or was attacked, my opponent draw one card."

**Minato LP: 2400**

"Only 800 attack? Are you kidding me?" Marco smile a little at that. "You could save more Life point if you didn't active that card." "Well that was a worth sacrifaced. So are your turn done?" Minato asked. "Not yet, I set one card face down and end my turn."

**End phase. Hand: 3**

"Draw!"

**Minato LP: 2400 Hand: 5. TURN: 6**

"Now I active Yoyo effect, I discard one card and destroy your face down card!" Minato active his monster effect. "Not so fast. I active ,my trap card fiendish chain!" Marco active his trap card that have image of chain tied up in many pillars carrying blue chain tied Yoyo by the waist with several dark chains.

"What the heck?" Wondered the blue hair boy. "Let me explain, Fiendish chain is a trap card that target effect monster only. When being equip with this trap card that monster cannot attack, also it's effect are negated." The teacher explained.

"Then that mean..." "Yes, your Yoyo effect is negated."

"Hehe... It's no matter now. Do you know why? Because that is your last move." Minato declared. "My last move? Do you just mean that you going to beat me in this turn?" Marco asked. "Yep. Let me shows you how I will end your life point."

"First I active Stickman RHG: Gel effect, it's effect can only used one time each duel, and that effect is when this card in the graveyard I can special summon it and choose one spell card in my graveyard and add it to my hand." Gel come to the fiield once again, and deliver a spell card for it master.

"So what? They're attack point still lower than my chainsaw insect." Marco said. "Yes indeed, But I planned on tributing them to summon my ace!" Minato said with a wide grin.

"Yoyo, Gel. You all serve me well my friends, sorry, to win this duel I need to sacrifice you both! Now time to chant!"

"The best of all the fighter, the swordman, You've been sleeping for such a long time. Now it's time for the legend to come back and finish this duel! Now, raise FLLFFL ALFA!" Minato chanted.

A flash of brilliant green light cover the field, from the light, burst of purple flame appeared and obliterate the light. Then came a green stick figure wielding a katana with purple flame came's from the back of his katana.

Stickman RHG: FLLFFL / Alfa – (LVL: 8) – (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1400) – (warrior / fire)

"FLLFFL, That's your ace? Even if that card attack is higher than my monster, I doubt that you can finished me in this turn." Marco stated. "Now I ative FLLFFL effect, by halving it's attack point I can attack my opponent directly."

Stickman RHG: FLLFFL / Alfa ATK: 1250

"That still not enough to-" Minato cut the teacher word "Now I active anger of stick once again!"

Stickman RHG: FLLFFL / Alfa ATK: 1950

"That card again? How?" "It's because my Gel effect. When Gel get special summon by it's own effect I can choose one spell card from my graveyard, and add it to my hand, and that card is Anger of stick!"

"Wait, then that mean, I lose!" "Yes! Now Alfa attack With your jet slice!" FLLFFL Attack using it's purple flame to move at incredibles speed to attack it's opponent.

**Marco LP: 0**

"GAH!" Marco growled when his life point drpped to zero. "Good game teach. Too bad I win."

"Heh, welcome to duel academy, boy."

**? P.O.V**

"It seem that there someone else who hold that kind of deck." Said the mysterious voice. "~Yes, but it seem that he still can master his own deck." Said the mysterious girly voice. "No matter, his destination is duel academy. We will test him to see is he worthy enough, to join us or use that deck.

**CHAPTER: 1 END**

**Author note So this is my second story, and the card is from stickman rhg. If you don't know what it is I recommended you to watch it. Just that, see ya all in the nxt chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Don't have much to say. I'll start this chapter two now!**

"Yay New card." Human speaking.

"_Uwahaha im great!"_ human thought.

'You are great' spirit talking.

'_HAAHAHA' _spirit thought.

"**IM A MONSTER!" **monster or beast speaking.

"_**HAHAHAHHA" MONSTER THOUGHT.**_

**R. H. D (Rock Hard Duelist)**

**Arc one: DUEL ACADEMY – Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: The Green Shadow. **

**Time skip: One month after duel academy test.**

**Minato P.O.V.**

"Hahhh..." I yawn when I started to rise from my bed. "It's a beatiful morning in my dorm~" I sang my morning ritual song. "It's a beatiful morn- Akh!" Aw! My head hurts!

"Shut up you stick maniac! I'm still sleeping here!" My roommate yelled at me. "Dude you threw me with what?! It's hurt you know! Oh, yeah it's Stick man, not stick maniac." I aked him furiously. "See it yourself. NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I THROWS YOU OUT FROM THIS ROOM!" He shouted at me, loud enough so that all of student in our dorm listen his shout. And he sleep again.

So I tried to ignored him, and look at what he uses to throw me. Oh it's our alarm clock. Shit, my head still hurts.

After that strange moring event I decided to take a bath.

**A few moments later.**

I done take a bath, and already wearing my red jacket. Oh,yeah. I'm a slifer red students. Slifer is the lowest rank in Duel academy, I don't know whay I got dropped in this dorm, but meh... who care.

So before I head to the academy, I 'm going to do little prank to my roommates. Haha, it's going to be a... Good revenge!

So I prepare a bucket filled with cold water then climbed the star to his bed, his bed is in third bed. I pulled the blankets then... "Where is he?" I ask no one, when I see his bad empty. Leave a small paper.

I pick the paper and read it. "I'm too smart to get pranked, you idiot!" It's say. Damn that smartass, when I got him I will- 'slip' "Oh I slipped from the stair."

**Toshio Ao P.O.V. (Minato roommates.)**

"GAHHH!" 'Brukh!' Sound of someone shouting, followed by sound of something hit the ground. "Heh... This is better than I thought." I whisper in small voice.

I already know's that he'll up for something like that, That is why I left the dorm when he take a bath. Don't worry I already bath when he still asleep. "GAH! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD!" Yep it's better than I thought.

"Hah... This going to be a lazy day." I sighed, put my hands in my pockets and head to duel academy. This going to be a really long and boring day.

**Five minutes later, road to Duel academy.**

"Hey you, Slifer slacker." Someone shouted, but I ignored it, Just because I wear Slifer jacket doesn't mean I'm being called. "Hey you, Slifer who have hair, tied up like a pineapple!" He shouted again, still it's doesn't mean me. I mean it's kind of crowded here. "Hey you, Slifer who have hair, that look like Shikamaru Nara from Naruto!" Alright, seems like he destroyed the fourth wall, but that still doesn't prove that I was being called even if I kinda look like Shikamaru Nara from Naruto.

"I'm talking to you, Loser!" Suddenly a guy wearing blue jacket grabbed me. "... What?" I asked lazily. "What with the tone, Loser?" This annoying guy asked smugly. "... I don't have time for this shit." I said with a harsh tone, and I started walk away from him. "What do you say?"

"Are you deaf?" I asked with a grin. "Ok, I'll make it fast. Give me all of your money and this is never happen, understands?" So this guy going to rob me, Like hell I'll give him my money. "Screw you!" I told him and I began walked away.

"Grrr!" I hear someone growling, so I turned around and see that prick has his face turned into a scowl. "Now you done it!" Then that guy move quickly towards me and tired to punch me. Seven inches before his fist hit my face, I dodged his punch and quickly punch his stomach.

"Guh..." That prick then coughing when my punch connect with his stomach, he then fell to the ground. "If you are a duelist, you should fight with your card, not with your fist." I told him, and I began resumed my walking. "Hahaha, good words coming from a loser like you!" I hear a laugh coming from that obelisk guy. "Hah... You know what, I already late for my class, and the crowd start gathering here. So I'll take my leave, see ya later you prick." I sighed and waving my hand for him.

"I challenge you to a duel! After your class done. Meet me in the coast. I'll wait you there loser." That guy said and he leave this place immedietly. "Hahhhh... Yep, a boring day indeed." I sighed again.

**Time skip: 09:00 A.M. In the class.**

"Huahhh..." I yawn, when the class teach a lesson that every duelist should already known. Beside me is the Stickmaniac... I mean Minato who appeared thirty minutes ago, He's already sleeping now.

"Man... This is boring... Is this some kind of new torture?" I mutter and sigh at the same time. "Hmmm... Glasses girl... Zzzzz" I heard my roommate talking to himself in his dream. Having a teacher who teach something that I don't care, Roommate who speaks nonsense. Yep, clearly a new kind of torture.

"_Hey Author can you skip the time!?"_ I asked the great super lazy author.

"**Of course I can. Secret technique! Time skipper!"**

**Time skip: Five minutes after my secret technique.**

"_Only five minutes! Are you serious?" _I ask in disbelief.

"**Yep, why? You don't like it?" **That annoying writer say in my mind. _"I meant skip like 3 hour's or after this class end." _I said to him. **"Okayyy... Are you sure?" **

"_Of course I'm sure. Now do it!" _

**Time skip: End of class.**

"_That better, thanks." _I said my gratitudeto him.

"**No problem. Now I'll erase your memory about talking to me." **

"Gah!" I shouted in pain. "Where am I?" I ask no one, oh yeah I'm in class right now. "Hey dude get up the class is over!" I said to my Roommates, who still sleeping.

"Hm! The class is over? Oh Ao What'sup?" This guy asked me, and start rubbing his eyes,

"Not much." I said to him. Hmmm? I hear a footsteps coming to this way.

"Yo Ao, Minato." In the corner of my eyes I see a guy who have two hair colour, white on the right side and black on the left side. Both hair styled in spiky hair.

"Kuro / Shiro what'sup?" Me and Minato greet him at the same time. This guy name is Kuroshiro Nakamura, he's a slifer like me and Minato.

"Nothing." He said while shrugging his shoulders. "Then why you call us?" I asked him. "Well I heard rumor about you fight with obelisk student this morning. So... Is that true?" Oh yeah, my friend here is a hardcore gossiper. "Yes it was." I said to him.

"Is it also true, that you get challenged to a duel this afternoon?" Ok... How do he know that?

"How do you know that?" I ask him. "I ask that guy, of course."

"You ask him directly?" "Yep, and I kinda told my friend who was also a gossiper this." He said.

"You what!?" I ask him in disbelief. "So are you going to duel him?" He asked.

"No way, I'm too lazy to do that." I replied lazily.

"WHAT / WHAT!" Minato and Kuro shouted at the same time. "Dude, what kind of duelist are you?" Minato asked me. "Yes, what kind of duelist are you!?" Kuro asked the same question too.

"It's not like I'll get something useful anyway." I told them. "Dude if you duel him and win, you will get yourself a respec." Kuro replied.

"Respect give you nothing but trouble, and I'm too lazy to deal with trouble." I told them, and hope they would give up.

"Shiro do you think what I think?" Minato asked Kuro something that I don't know about. "Yep, we will drag him to the coast, and forced him to duel, right?"

"What do you guy's- Uwahhh!" Bot of them grabbed my hand and drag me.

"Hey let go of me!" I shouted but fell to deaf ears.

**One dragging later. Location: Coast.**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

The coast in duel academy is a beautiful place to watch sunset. But the Coast is pretty much empty in afternoon, leave for two student that have scowl in their face. "Are you sure that guy will come, boss? It's almost one hour." The guy with brown hair ask his friend. "Who know. Maybe he was a coward and right now he's running away Hahahaha!" The black haired guy laughed.

"Yep, probably that guy already come home to see his mommy." The brown haired mocked, and the black haired smirk at that. "GAHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Sound of someone shouted fills the place. "What's that?"

"YOUR CHALLENGER HAS ARRIVED!" Said Minato while dragging Ao who's eyes turn to a swirl.

* * *

"So which one is your opponent?" Minato asked his friend who already recover from his confused state. "Next time remind me when you guys going to pull me like a rag doll." Ao told them with a scowl. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, and his opponent is that black hair guy. His name is Saizou." Kuro tell Minato which one will Ao duel with.

"Ohhh... Ok, good luck on your duel Ao!" Minato said to his friend.

"I guess I don't have much choice since you guys drag me here. Alright Saizou are you ready to duel?"

"I should be the one who said that because you make me waiting."

"DUEL!" Both Ao and Saizou shouted at the same time and both of them started their duel disk.

* * *

**Toshio Ao**

**Vs**

**Saizou**

"I'll let you go first!" Ao said to his opponent. "Hehe sure, just don't regret it though. Draw!"

**Saizou LP: 4000 Hand: 6. TURN: 1**

"I summon Solar flare dragon in attack mode!" A dragon with body made of fire appear in the field.

Solar flare dragon - (LvL: 4.) - (Atk: 1500 / Def: 1000) - (pyro / fire)

"I set one card, and end my turn." Saizou place his face down card. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Solar flare dragon effect active! Every time I end my turn, this card will deal 500 damage to you!"

"Ckh..." Ao grunted.

**Ao LP: 3500**

**End phase. Hand: 4**

"Hah... Draw." Ao drawed his card lazily.

**Ao LP: 3500 Hand: 6. TURN: 2**

"Because my opponent control a monster and I don't, I can special summon this card from my hand. Now raise, Earth armor ninja!" Ao summoned a monster wearing ninja rob, and having steel gauntlets, and shoes on.

Earth armor ninja - (LvL: 5.) - (Atk: 1600 / Def: 1200) - (warrior / earth)

"Because I haven't normal summon any monster, That mean I still can summon this card. Now raise, Ninja grandmaster hanzo!" Ao summon his second ninja that wearing black ninja armor.

Ninja grandmaster hanzo - (LvL: 4.) - (Atk: 1800 / Def: 1000) - (warrior / dark)

"Now I active Hanzo effect, if this card is normal summoned I can add Ninjitsu art card from my deck, and the card I choose is ninjitsu art of super transformation." Ao pick his card from his hand.

* * *

"Wow two monster in one turn." Minato said amazed. "Haha this is our friend power, take that you obelisk!" Kuroshiro shouted from the sidelines.

"Don't underestimate Saizou power you loser's!" Saizou friend shouted.

"CAN YOU WATCHER'S SHUT UP! WE WERE DUELING RIGHT NOW!" Saizou shouted to the spectator.

"Sorry / Sorry / Sorry boss." They apologized at the same time.

* * *

"Earth armor ninja attack Solar flare dragon." The ninja immedietly go and charge at the solar dragon.

"Not so fast I active negate attack I don't need to explain it's effect right?"

"Ckh... I set two card's face down and end my turn." Ao place his card's, and end his turn.

**End phase. Hand: 3**

"Draw!" Saizou drawed his fifth card.

**Saizou LP: 4000 Hand: 5. TURN: 3**

"I summon Bowganian in attack mode!" Saizou summon a monster that has round body, big one eye, and holding a bow.

Bowganian - (LvL: 3.) - (Atk: 1300 / Def: 1000) - (machine / dark)

_"There clearly something he planned." _The pineapple head thoght.

"I set two card's face down, that will be my turn. Solar dragon effect active!"

"Ukh..." Ao winced at that attack.

**Ao LP: 3000**

**End phase. Hand: 2**

_"I should destroy that dragon somehow." _Ao thought in his mind. "Draw!"

**Ao LP: 3000 Hand: 4. TURN: 4**

"Now I summon flame armor ninja in attack position!" Soon after that a ninja wearing black robe appeared, there also pink aura around it.

flame armor ninja - (LvL: 4.) - (Atk: 1700 / Def: 1000) - (warrior / fire)

"I active flame armor ninja effect..." As soon when Ao active his card effect, there a star flyng and enter earth armor ninja body. "What did that card do?" Saizou asked.

"Simple, When this card is Summoned I can target 1 Ninja monster I controlled and increase it's level by one." Ao explained.

earth armor ninja LVL: 6

"Now I active my face down card, ninjitsu art of super transformation!" Ao active his face down card.

"When this card effect is actived, I can choose one monster from my side and one monster from your side and send them to the graveyard, then special summoned one Dragon, Dinosaur, sea serpent type monster from my deck whose leve is less or equal to the combined Levels of the sent monster's. Too bad I need to banish that monster if this card leave the field." Ao explained

"What!?" Saizou asked surprised. "And the card I choose is Earth armor ninja, and your solar flare dragon."

"Now I summon White dragon ninja!" A ninja wearing white robe, and has a white dragon on his shoulder appeared.

White dragon ninja - (LvL: 7.) - (Atk: 2700 / Def: 1200) - (dragon / light)

"I can't let that happen! I active mystical space typhoon destroy Ninjitsu art of super transfromation!" Then a huge typhoon appeared and hit Ao trap card.

Even with that huge typhoon the trap card is still there.

"Hehe... My White dragoon ninja effect active. My spell or trap card cannot be destroyed by card effect."

"Damn..." Saizou winced when knowing that. "Now flame armor ninja attack Bowganian!" Ao ordered his monster to attack. "I active my second Negate attack!" Saizou active his trap card.

"That again? Hah... I end my turn."

**End phase. Hand: 3**

"Draw!"

**Saizou LP: 4000 Hand: 3. TURN: 5**

"I active Bowganian effect! This card will inglict 600 damage in my standby phases." Then bowganian shoot's his arrow to Ao. "Ukh..." Ao winced at that.

**Ao LP: 2400**

"So you use deck that will damaged your opponent without attacking." Ao said. "Yes, at least I don't need to dirty my hand to beat you." Saizou replied.

"Now I active pot of greed, to draw two card from my deck." Activing his spell card from his hand. Saizou let out a smirk when he see the cards he just saw.

"Now I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode!" A turtle who have ufo as a shell appeared.

UFO Turtle - (LvL: 4.) - (Atk: 1400 / Def: 1200) - (machine / fire)

"UFO turtle attack Flame armor ninja!" The turtle rushing towards to attack flame armor ninja. "But if you do that your turtle will be the one who get destroyed!" As soon as Ao said that, the turle get destroy instead.

**Saizou LP: 3700**

"Now UFO Turtle effect active! When it got destroyed I can special summon fire monster whose attack is 1500 or lower. And that card is Solar flare dragon!" The fire dragon once again raise and ready to serve it's master.

Solar flare dragon - (LvL: 4.) - (Atk: 1500 / Def: 1000) - (pyro / fire)

"That card again?!" Ao shouted surprised. "I place one card face down, and end my turn. Now Solar flare dragon effect active." The fire dragon spit fieballs to Ao.

**Ao LP: 1900**

**End phase. Hand: 3**

"Draw!"

**Ao LP: 3000 Hand: 4. TURN: 6**

* * *

"Awww... Man. Is Ao gonna lose?" Minato ask his friend. "Of course not, Ao strong you know. I bet he already figured something out." Kuroshiro tell his friend.

"Hahaha! Of course your friend here will lose!" Saizou friend tell them.

"Shut up you nameless thug! / Shut up you nameless thug!" Both Minato and Kuroshiro shouted.

"I'm not nameless, my name is..."

* * *

**Back to duel.**

_"This card is... I need to play it fast." _Ao thought in his mind. "I active my spell card, Heavy storm!" Ao active his spell card. Huge storm come and wash the backrow field, except Ninjitsu art of super transformation.

"Wow magic cylinder, that will kill me if I don't use this card." Ao grin when knowing his opponent trap card. "Damn. I will get you for this!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But It's seem that it was the time to counter attack." Ao said.

"Flame armor ninja attack Bowganian, White dragon ninja attack Solar flare dragon!" Ao ordered his monsters to attack.

"Gahhh!" Saizou winced when his two monster's get destroyed."

**Saizou LP: 2100**

"With this your monster is gone." Ao said. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

**End phase. Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Saizou drawed his card.

**Saizou LP: 2100 Hand: 4. TURN: 7**

"Hehe... This is the first time I need to summon this card when I stayed in duel academy." Saizou said with proud.

"Saizou you don't mean that card, right?" His friend asked surprised. "Yes that card." Saizou replied. "Are you sure you're going to use that card?" "Yes I'm sure, I'm going to use that card."

"Ahem..." Ao coughed to get Saizou attention. "Are you two done talking."

"Now I active, Prematur burial to special summon solar flare dragon, Of course I need to pay 800 life point to use it effect." The dragon came to the field for the third time.

**Saizou LP: 1300**

Solar flare dragon - (LvL: 4.) - (Atk: 1500 / Def: 1000) - (pyro / fire)

"Hah... I'm too tired to comment that card." Ao sighed tiredly. "Don't worry, that card not going to stay for long."

"Tribute summon?" Ao wondered. "Yep."

"Now I sacriface Solar Flare Dragon to summon my ace, Great Maju Garzett!"

When Saizou Sacrifaced his monster, there flash of red light that radiated dangerous aura. When the light disappear a demon appeared in the field.

Great Maju Garzett - (LvL: 6.) - (Atk: 0 / Def: 0) - (fiend / dark)

* * *

"Zero attack pont. I have a bad feeling about this." Minato said from the sidelines. "Yep what kind of scary monster that have zero attack point, and defend of course." Kuroshiro replied.

"I active my Great Maju Garzett effect. This card atack will becomes twice of the tributed monster attack point, That means my monster attack point will be 3000!" The demon immedietly gain power in an instant.

Great Maju Garzett ATK: 3000

"3000 attack point. That was interesting." The pineapple hair said lazily. "Just that? No shouts at all!?" Saizou asked angrily. "Why should I shouted"

"GAH! Forget it, Garzett go attack his white dragon!" Saizou ordered his ace to attack.

"Huah... I actived my trap card Zero Gravity." Ao yawning while activing his trap card.

"Let me explain it's effect before you ask, This card will change the battle position of all face up monster on the field, that's mean your monster and mine will changed to defense position. And from my experience dueling, you will lose this duel when you end our turn, In other word checkmate." Ao explained.

"Guh... That."

* * *

**Time skip: 20 Minutes after duel. (Ao win it.) Location: Road to Slifer Dorm.**

"Wow! That was a good duel Ao." Minato giving compliment to Ao. "Yep, That was a really good duel Ao!" Kuroshiro give his friend a compliment too. "Huah... I'm not that much care about that duel anyway, so I don't care if I lose or win." Ao replied.

"Then why do you not decline it?" Minato asked. "That because...You know what, nevermind." Ao almost give him his answer, well before he got too lazy to point that was his friends fault.

"That's because his pride as a duelist." Kuroshiro explained. "Ohhh... I get it." Minato awe of the reasons why Ao do it.

"JUST END THE CHAPTER ALREADY!" Ao shouted at me, Okay I guess I will end the chapter now.

* * *

**CHAPTER: 2 END**

**Alright thanks for reading this chapter 2. And, Ao appearance is same like Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, except he wear red jacket instead of green. And about Kuroshiro Ao appearance, just imagine a guy wearing red jacket and has a very spiky hair, and the hair colours is white in the right side and black in the left side. Just that see ya all in the next chapter.**


End file.
